Resmi Kenalan
by maecchiato
Summary: (Sequel Hujan-hujanan) "Kita kenalan dulu kalo gitu." Daniel tersenyum manis, "Daniel, sebelas IPS dua." [warn: gs!minhyun. lokal!au. nielhwang]


Daniel mengintip dari balik pintu aula yang terbuka lebar. Beberapa murid kelas dua belas sedang menjalankan ujian praktik pelajaran olahraga di sana. Matanya mengawasi seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sosok yang sejak satu minggu belakangan mengganggu pikirannya.

Daniel terlalu asyik sampai tidak menyadari di belakangnya telah berdiri seseorang yang mengamati aksinya diam-diam. "Hayo, ngapain?"

Daniel hampir meloncat ke depan karena tiba-tiba saja pundaknya ditepuk dari belakang. Ketika menolehkan kepala, ia mendapati Seungcheol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kagetnya yang konyol.

"Lu beberapa hari ini kenapa sih, Dan? Bawaannya bikin gue ketawa mulu. Gak kapok kemaren kepleset di depan lab komputer?"

Daniel menyikut perut Seungcheol dengan lengannya. "Apasi, Bang. Jangan bikin gue malu lah. Gak usah diungkit-ungkit gue udah lupa." Ia cemberut. Kesal karena kejadian Daniel-terpeleset-di-depan-gebetan jadi topik pembicaraan anak-anak OSIS divisi kesehatan jasmani selama satu minggu penuh gara-gara mulut ember Seungcheol yang cerita kepada Hyunbin si anggota divisi kesehatan jasmani juga.

"Kalo cinta emang buta ya, Dan? Sampe jalan segede papan gak keliatan?" Seungcheol tertawa lagi membuat Daniel kesal ingin menggunting rambut hitam berponi kebanggaan mantan ketua II OSIS itu sampai habis.

"Gak jelas. Mau cabut gue." Sebelum berbalik, tangan Seungcheol lebih cepat untuk menarik kerah belakang seragam Daniel membuat si empunya tertarik ke belakang.

"Lu belum jawab pertanyaan gue tadi. Mau ngapain ngintip-ngintip? Nyari Pak Selamet atau Bu Titik?"

Daniel tidak menjawab, malah berusaha melepas cengkeraman Seungcheol pada kerah seragamnya. "Bukan urursan lo juga gue mau ngapain."

"Seungcheol!"

Teriakan dari dalam aula membuat Seungcheol juga Daniel menghentikan pertikaian mulut mereka dan bebarengan menengokkan kepala ke dalam aula. Seungcheol tersenyum miring ketika melihat siapa yang datang ke arahnya dan melirik Daniel yang ketar-ketir semakin berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Seungcheol pada bajunya.

Minhyun berlari kecil ke arah Seungcheol di pintu aula. Rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir satu rapi ke belakang bergoyang senada dengan tempo langkahnya. "Seungcheol!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Ayo latihan dulu, selesai jumatan kelompok kita yang maju," ujar Minhyun. Ia curi-curi lirik ke laki-laki yang kerahnya masih ditahan Seungcheol itu. "Ngapain sih lu?" Ia bertanya heran.

Seungcheol menarik Daniel untuk berdiri di depan Minhyun. "Nih ada yang mau kenalan." Setelah melepaskan cengkeramannya, laki-laki yang punya poni lempar itu langsung masuk ke aula. Meninggalkan Daniel yang berdiri kikuk di depan Minhyun.

"E-Enggak kok, Kak." Daniel menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "A-Aku pergi dulu."

Bahkan Minhyun belum berbicara sepatah katapun, Daniel langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan aula dan menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa. Minhyun yang melihatnya merasa aneh dan bingung. "Napa sih tuh anak. Dari kemaren gak jelas banget."

.

.

"Minhyun! Dicari Seongwoo!"

Kenta yang tadi berjalan dulu keluar kelas, kini kembali menyembulkan kepala di balik pintu kelas. Memanggil Minhyun yang masih santai merapikan tas dan bukunya. "Ada Seongwoo tuh!"

Minhyun mendesah, kemudian memakai tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Di depan kelas sudah berdiri Seongwoo yang menurut Minhyun sok ganteng membawa kunci motor dan memutar-mutarnya. "Ngapain?" Tanya Minhyun.

"Eh," Seongwoo berbalik badan. Mendapati Minhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Membawa tas punggung dan satu totebag bersiap untuk pulang. "Pulang bareng aku ya?" Ajaknya.

"Maaf, tapi aku bawa sepeda sendiri." Minhyun berjalan mendahului Seongwoo. Laki-laki itu kemudian mengejarnya dan membuat langkahnya sejajar dengan Minhyun.

"Ya udah kita bareng ke parkiran aja." Ia tersenyum manis. Minhyun masih buang muka, tak menghiraukan.

Minhyun rasanya mau menangis saja. Menghindari atensi dan afeksi yang diberikan Seongwoo padanya ternyata tidak mudah. Meskipun sudah ditolak berkali-kali pun, lelaki itu tetap gigih mengunjungi Minhyun tiap selesai sekolah hanya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Beruntungnya Minhyun selalu punya Seungcheol yang jadi supir pribadinya karena laki-laki itu memang anak dari adik ibunya dan tinggal berdekatan dengannya. Namun siang ini berbeda karena Seungcheol sudah janji mengantar Yoon Jeonghan, pacarnya untuk pergi jalan-jalan, Minhyun mau tak mau berakhir panik karena bertemu Seongwoo.

Sial, sial, Minhyun tidak bawa sepeda hari ini. Seongwoo di sampingnya tidak berhenti mengoceh dan tidak mengetahui ekspresi kekhawatiran dalam diri Minhyun. Kalau sudah begini, apa Minhyun harus berakhir di belakang jok sepeda Seongwoo?

"Daniel!"

Entah apa yang merasuki Minhyun saat itu. Namun ketika melihat sosok Daniel keluar dari kelasnya, mulutnya refleks memanggil si adik kelas yang bahkan sumpah Minhyun tidak mengenalnya!

Ia berlari kecil menuju Daniel yang kebingungan karena demi apa seorang Minhyun mengetahui namanya? Tanpa ba-bi-bu Minhyun langsung menggandeng lengan Daniel dan membuat Seongwoo di belakangnya kebingungan. "Kamu duluan aja, aku masih ada urusan sama Daniel," ujar Minhyun.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Seongwoo penasaran.

"Aku punya utang sama Daniel. Ini mau aku bayar," Minhyun meringis.

"Utang berapa sih? Biar aku aja yang bayar." Seongwoo merogoh dompetnya di saku celana.

Minhyun lantas mencegahnya, "G-Gak usah. Utangnya sama ibu kantin." Minhyun mengeluarkan tawa terpaksanya. "Kamu duluan aja. Urusanku masih lama."

Seongwoo menatap Daniel tidak yakin. Sedangkan yang ditatap tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi hanya bisa menelan ludah gugup. Setelah memastikan Seongwoo menghilang di tikungan menuju tempat parkir, Minhyun langsung melepaskan lengan Daniel dan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Thanks ya udah bantuin gue." Minhyun jalan berbalik arah menjauhi kelas Daniel dan tempat parkir. Sebelum menjauh, Daniel langsung mengejar si kakak kelas dan menahan lengannya.

Minhyun memutar badan, mendapati Daniel yang menatapnya lekat. "Anytime, Kak." Daniel tersenyum.

"Um, oke? Bisa lepasin?" Minhyun melirik pergelangan tangannya yang masih ditahan Daniel.

"Ayo pulang bareng aku?" Tawarnya.

Minhyun mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. "Hah?" Ia melongo. "Kita bahkan gak saling kenal dan lu mau ngajakin gue pulang bareng? Maaf ya, tapi Seongwoo yang udah kenal gue lama gak pernah gue izinin nganter pulang."

Minhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Daniel dari tangannya. Ia gugup dan panik ketika tangan Daniel mencengkeramnya erat.

"Oke," Daniel melepaskan tangannya dan mengulurkan telapak tangan itu ke hadapan Minhyun. "Kita kenalan dulu kalo gitu."

Daniel tersenyum manis, "Daniel, sebelas IPS dua."

Minhyun dengan ragu menjabat tangan Daniel. "Minhyun, dua belas IPA empat."

Dan debaran jantung itu benar-benar tidak bisa Minhyun hindari.

.

.


End file.
